You deserve it, Marshall
by ADVENTURE TIMES
Summary: Fionna and Cake explore a haunted house and find out it's secret. Or maybe not...
1. Chapter 1

You Deserve It, Marshall Chapter 1

'' Cake, your it!" Fionna yelled, playing at their treehouse in Aaa. Fionna, the 15 year old adventurer as well as her magic cat Cake, had just come home from a mission in the Nightosphere and were having fun playing ,their little blue gaming console friend called them in for made spaghetti and meatballs, his specialty. After everyone was done, he warned them for what was to come. He told them about this giant old and abandoned mansion in the woods behind their house that has been said to have been haunted for a number of years.

Cake was exited and wanted to check it out the next day, wheras Fionna was a little afraid, because she sensed there was going to be somthing bad. She was sleepless all night and dreaded the day to come.

Cake woke up early the next morning. She went strait to work, making herself an Everything Burrito and making Fionna some cinnamin buns.(No offense, Bun!) :3 Fionna woke up to the smell of cinnamon."Cake, did Bun sneak into our house again?", Fionna asked, perplexed."No baby, Ima makin us breakfast!" Cake trudged downstairs, still in her pajamas."Guess what day it is?"Cake asked."Its my birthday allready?Wow, time goes fast.." "No silly!"Cake laughed."Its the day we check out that haunted house!" "Oh yeah... Listen, I got a weird vibe comin from this.I don't think we should go.",Fionna admitted. "Well, the Cosmic Owl came to me in my dream last night.",Cake stated." He says we HAVE to go, or else ... or else..we'll turn into BACON!"Fionna had no retort for this, so she got dressed,and they both set off on an adventure they would never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

You Deserve It, Marshall Chapter 2

Fionna led the pair, trying to be brave so Cake wouldn't think she was a scaredy-cat. After walking on a path in the forest for about 30 minutes, there it was. The ginormus mansion, vines spreading across the entire building exept for a few spots where the broken and shattered windows remained. Fionna glanced at Cake, and the pair ventured inside.

They opened the large, creaky wooden door and looked into the darkness of the mansion. There was really nothing out of the ordinary exept for the purple floral wallpaper ripped up a bit, and how dark it was for it being morning... Little did they know, they were being watched very closely. By who?By what? Nobody knows... but me, of course! The sadistic narrator!

Anyways... Cake got on all fours and started to hiss and her tail puffed up."What is it Cake?", Fionna asked nervously. "I thought I saw a pair of red eyes down the hall...", she stated. "I-I thought I saw s-some eyes down there t-too, but I thought I was hallusinating..." Fionna grabbed her flashlight from her bag and waved it around, then hearing more hissing. She glanced towards Cake and saw it wasn't her hissing this time.

The candles on the walls suddenly bursted to life,making the sisters then muttered somthing about not needing her flashlight anymore and put it back in her green pack. They progressed through the maze of rooms, seeing the red eyes more and more often as they went along. They found a set of stairs and went down. It was a hopelessly dead end.

All of a sudden, all the lights went out and it was pitch black exept for one lone candle. The exit door slammed shut. The red eyes came back in a menacing stare. Fionna reached yet again for her flashlight, but it wasn't there, as if it had disapeared completely. Cake streched herself into a furry barrier between Fionna and the eyes.

The eyes progressively moved forward until you could see their owner: a roughly 17 year old pale-green boy, in a red plaid shirt, and two big, red bite marks apon his neck.

Once it registered in her mind what she was dealing with, she drew out her large pink crystal sword, allthough it was hard to aim and she didn't want to hit Cake by accident.

THUD!

Cake collapsed.

Fionna bent down to her sis.

"Cake?"

No responce.

"Cake?"

The boy deviously smiled and

WHACK!

Fionna was plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

You Deserve it, Marshall

Chapter 3

Fionna started to wake up from her deep sleep.

"Oh, were awake, are we?", a seemingly seductive evil voice called from the darkness. Fionna trembled. "Show yourself,COWARD! Lemme outta here now or I will KICK your BUTT! Not that I'm thinking of butts..." Fionna blushed. A silhouette appeared from the black void. The same teenage vampire who had knocked out the dynamic duo of me and Cake when we-Cake! Where is Cake?!

"Where is my sister?" Fionna asked. "Oh, the cat?Well she's now.", the vampire said. Fionna sighed. "Take my bag, take my money, take anything! Just don't hurt Cake..."

"Oh, Its not her I'll be hurting.

But it's not you either."

"WHA?" Fionna asked, perplexed.

"Who I want to hurt is Prince Gumball.", the vampire said with malice clearly etched in his face.

'The sugar coated candy king? Why would anyone even lay a finger on him besides Ice Queen?',Fionna vampire didn't talk for a bit,but then he sighed and spoke.

" My name is Marshall Lee Abadeer, strong and feirce king to all vampires. Gumball stained my reputation, so I'm going to stain his clothes. With blood. His blood. And I needed to leave no trace, so I'm going to have you kill him for me."

"What makes you think we'll co-operate?"

"Well, the fact that I'll kill your cat if you don't is a pretty good reason..." Marshall dove into the darkness once again, returning with Cake in his arms, either passed out or sleeping.

"Cake!" Fionna moved a bit, but otherwise nothing happened. Fionna was shocked.. "Fine. I'll help if it saves Cake. But why us and not someone else?", she questioned.

"Because your the bravest in Aaa. Your the only one brave and strong enough to carry out this dirty duity.


	4. Chapter 4

You deserve it, Marshall

Chapter 4

" Oh, but I can't risk your escape, sooo... Ah ha! I'll just knock you out first!" Marshall said, smiling again.

Fiona's head still ached from the last whack,so she sugested he just paralze him or somthing. So, he did just that. He floated out of the house, and then out of the very stank cave, and towards the Candy Kingdom. At first, she didn't think he was being serious, but she was stuck being helplessly hostage floating to her's and the Prince's doom.

Fiona struggled againts tight invisible bond, hoping to break free and punch this horrid vampire king right where it hurts. All of a sudden, she had a brilliant idea! She thoght of the person who would protect the prince, no-matter what the cost. She was barely able to grab her phone from her backpack and dial an illaborate number.

She did her best Prince Gumball impression, and magic did its thing. Not a second later, an old but youthfull and crazy voice replied on the other end. " Im coming, Bubba! Be there in a minute, gummy bear!" Fiona was disgusted, but overwhelmed with relief. Marshall Lee turned around to see why on Earth his prisoner was so chatty, and was about to turn around when he saw a giant grey and black cloud forming in the south. It started slowly advancing on the Candy Kingdom untill they seemed to be in the eye of the storm. Marshall cowered a little bit as lighting struck.

A figure dropped down. A light blue tinted somewhat pretty woman around 60 stood, gowned with a giant dark blue dress and long wavy white hair. It was a lady most people would refer to as Ice Queen.


	5. Chapter 5

You deserve it, Marshall

Chapter 5

Marshall stood and looked stunned. He stared at her and silently whispered "Simone..."

" Who? And wheres my Gummy? He alerted me that you had him held hostage. But that's what I do!" Ice Queen stated. Marshall turned his head and glared at Fiona, and she knew she was dead this was her chance, and she had to use the opportunity.

" MARSHALL'S FORCING US TO KILL PR-'' As Marshall smacks her across the face, hard enough to leave a mark. " Were not up to anything, Sim- I-I mean, Ice Queen." Marshall stammered. "No, Prince Gumball's in dan-" And he smacked her other cheek just as hard as the last. Tears started to stream from her face and she scowled.

"Well, we'll be seeing you.." Marshall said, just wanting to hug his childhood freind and strangle Fiona at the same time. Ice Queen gave him an awkward glance and waved a silent goodbye. She flew off, strangley headed toward the Candy Kingdom instead of the Ice Kingdom. And for once, Fiona wished she would kidnap the sugary prince.

Marshall turned and glared at them under the shade of his umbrella. " You guys are SOOOOOOO dead after Gumball's SOOOOOOO dead! ... Hey,"Marshall listened."Do you hear that? ..." A faint screaming could be heard. They all looked up and saw a dark blue thing that appeared to be holding a flailing a dark pink thing.

"AWWWW DANG IT She's got Gumball!GRRRRR... YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO DEAD!" Marshall Lee shouted, lunging at them just as Bubba wrestled out of the Ice Queen's stone cold grip. He fell, landing directly on the vampire king and crushing him. Marshall passed out, a dark blue briuse forming on his pale green head.


	6. Chapter 6

You deserve it, Marshall

Last Chapter

Marshall awoke with a candy-cane I.V in his arm, resting in a cotton-candy hospital bed. "Ughhh... ", He thoght. " Im stuck in the fricken Candy Kingdom Hospital. He wondered where that ambitious Simone was. Guppy Gumball too. But most of all, his adventuress captives. He tried to sit up but he had a strange pain in his head. He scowled,quickly lieng back down. The door swung open, revealing a clearly shooken up Fiona and a sleepy Cake.

"Hey..Tough guy.", Fionna finally managed. " Uh, I know you evil and junk, but were glad your not dead or anything." Marshall smirked and suddenly hugged her, and she was taken aback.

"I really wasn't gonna kill Gummy. I just wanted to show him how evil I could be. He had called me 'Freindly' and 'Nice' in front of my gangster buds, therefore staining my _bad_ reputation. Oh, and thanks for calling me evil too. It really means alot to me."

''Wait...So you kidnapped us and everything just to prove how evil you were?"

"Yup. Thats about it in a nutshell."

SMACK!

"Owww! "

"You deserve it, Marshall."


	7. Ending

You deserve it, Marshall

Last Chapter

Marshall awoke with a candy-cane I.V in his arm, resting in a cotton-candy hospital bed. "Ughhh... ", He thoght. " Im stuck in the fricken Candy Kingdom Hospital. He wondered where that ambitious Simone was. Guppy Gumball too. But most of all, his adventuress captives. He tried to sit up but he had a strange pain in his head. He scowled,quickly lieng back down. The door swung open, revealing a clearly shooken up Fiona and a sleepy Cake.

"Hey..Tough guy.", Fionna finally managed. " Uh, I know you evil and junk, but were glad your not dead or anything." Marshall smirked and suddenly hugged her, and she was taken aback.

"I really wasn't gonna kill Gummy. I just wanted to show him how evil I could be. He had called me 'Freindly' and 'Nice' in front of my gangster buds, therefore staining my _bad_ reputation. Oh, and thanks for calling me evil too. It really means alot to me."

''Wait...So you kidnapped us and everything just to prove how evil you were?"

"Yup. Thats about it in a nutshell."

SMACK!

"Owww! "

"You deserve it, Marshall."


End file.
